Not Your Average Girls
by Sasukefan1029
Summary: A year later she learns that her father was a Templar and her mother Rosa an Assassin had angered the wrong people putting all their loved ones at risk. Now Jane along with her friend Angel and Jane's brother James they must fight the Templars to save the ones they love. But then something happens and that turns brother against sister and only one will make it out a live but who?


In a small country town lays the house of the Miller's a normal family who are like any other. Day in, day out, it's always the same. Wake up go to school stay late doing sports then go home do homework then work. This day however was slightly different then others. By the time Jane had woke up things in the Miller house where crazy. Her family hardly ever fought but when they did it was very bad.

"What is wrong with you?" Jane's mother Rosa yelled as a crash sounded from the living room. Rosa stood in front of her son with a glass shards scattered on the plush carpeted floor.

"Rosa will you just shut up for a minute and hear me out!" James yelled back his voice sounding grumpy. It was clear by his voice that he had not been up long her brother was never grumpy once he was up and had his coffee.

"No, I will not James! How could you let your sister go to school knowing what was happening?!" Rosa yelled her voice sounding close to tears. As Jane walked by she noticed her mother was clutching her necklace from which the arrowhead like logo of the Assassins hung off a silver chain.

"You know what happened to your father! I will not allow that to happen to Jane!" Rosa said her voice low signaling that she was crying as the sound off her heels headed off towards the stairway that led to Rosa's room.

Jane sighed from where she stood hidden from view in the hallway then she continued on her path to the kitchen. She got out the bagels from the fridge and popped it into the toaster as she spun on the heel of her shoes and brushed off her red shirt. Sighing she pulled her self up onto the counter and looked at her jeans making sure they had no holes that her school would fuss her about. Having nothing better to do she took her necklace in hand and smiled as her fingers ran over the soft leather of it until they hit the cold steel of the logo that her mother had given to her as her 16th birthday gift.

The toaster released her bagel with a soft pop sound smiling Jane slid off the counter and grabbed the bagel placing it on a paper towel. Hearing James walk into the bathroom she grinned as she wrapped her arms from the wrist up to the bottom of her elbow with the light grey sports wrap she wore for tennis.

"Hey! I gotta go see you after tennis practice is over!" Jane yelled down the hall as she grabbed her messenger bag that functioned as her backpack for school. Jane then grabbed her bagel holding it by the paper towel so it would not burn her hand and her house keys then ran out the door. Jane smiled as she jogged down the street occasionally needing to tuck her long brown hair behind her ears.

"Jane wait!" James yelled making her turn on her heel as she slowed to a walk. Her brother jogged down to her with ease he maybe younger but he was taller then she was so he was caught up in no time. She laughed noticing that James was still wearing only his jeans and his cross necklace that hung over the center of his chest.

"What is it James? Your going to make me late." Jane asked annoyance clear in her voice as she finished her bagel and tucked the paper towel into her jean pocket. James took hold of her arm roughly earning a glare from his sister.

"You can't go to school today." James said his voice almost pleading? No that was not the word it was more like a order and she was not one to be ordered around by someone younger then herself. Then his green eyes locked with her blue ones and she noticed for the first time ever that they where emotionless and that made her freeze.

"What did you say?" Jane growled. "Unlike you I like school and Angel's waiting for me!" She added before he could say anything her eyes narrowed.

"I don't care let her wait! Jane your life could be in danger!" James yelled his voice loud enough so anyone in their neighborhood could hear his every word. His grip on her arm tightened making her hiss with pain as she turned on her heel in a complete 360 degree circle forcing him to release her arm.

"Get off your fucking high horse James! Just cause you work for Temple does not mean you have power over me! No one does you know that baby brother." Jane said growling the last part making him wince and hang his head. Sighing She turned and walked down the road again thinking about her brother and mothers actions and what they meant after a time she shrugged it off to her families tendency to be very over protective.


End file.
